


Don't Say It

by PokeChan



Series: Digital Rim [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t wanna hear it as the world is crumbling around us. I want it to be a victory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah the DigiRim series is gonna be a thing. I'll basically be updating it whenever the mood strikes.

“You have to understand Marshal, the Jaeger Program is no longer feasible.”

“We have to focus on the Wall of Life.”

The faces on the monitors were as expressionless as the machinery that filled the room. It was easy for them to talk about building a wall that would only slow the kaiju down, they lived inland or along the rich coasts of the Atlantic Ocean. There was plenty of time before a kaiju ever made it that far, but they inevitably would if the Jaeger Program was ended.

“The Jaegers and their pilots are the only thing keeping us all alive right now!” Taichi insisted to the group of faces on his screens. Bitterly he supposed some things never changed, apocalypse or not. World leaders would always be selfish and cowardly, no matter what the cost. “That wall is a waste of time and resources! All it will do is slow the kaiju down. If you keep doing this you’ll doom us all!”

America, Taichi had long since stopped bothering to know each of their names, frowned down at him from his place near the top of the screen. “You have eight months before we cut funding completely. That is final, Marshal Yagami.”

With that each face began to blink out, their sections going black as the monitors turned off. Most faces were impassive but a handful – Australia, China, Japan, Russia – looked sorrowful. Taichi knew why, it would be their countries that would fall first. Their people would die out as those countries closer to the Atlantic waited and prayed in terror due to the ignorance of their leaders. Disgusted, Taichi turned to look at the two people he could trust most in this world.

“Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate how my name sounds with an American accent?” he said. Taichi folded his arms and leaned against one of the many consoles in the room. Eight months, what were they thinking? Eight months was nothing!

There had to be something they could do.

“Taichi,” Yamato said, stepping closer and laying a hand on Taichi’s shoulder. “We’ll figure something out. We’ll save the world.”

Ishida Yamato was one of Taichi’s closest friends and a handful of years ago his drift partner. They’d retired from piloting together, Taichi from nerve damage and unexpected fatherhood and Yamato from inability to connect to anyone else. They hadn’t been expecting that problem, Taichi and Yamato had been each other’s first drift partners and Taichi had been the only partner Yamato had ever had. When they failed to find a match quickly enough Yamato became disheartened and followed Taichi through the command ranks. It was only within the last year that Yamato had begun to pilot again with his younger brother at his side.

“It seems kind of intimidating when you put it like that, Yamato-kun,” Koushirou said with a sad smile.

Izumi Koushirou was a computer genius. He was only a few years younger than Taichi and Yamato but he had all but created the Neural Transmission system they used to drift. He was an intelligent, level-headed man and the head of the entire technological department of the PPDC. He had no interest in piloting Jaegers and Taichi was eternally thankful for that. Not just because his intellect would have gone to waste driving a huge, metal death machine, but because he was relatively safe in his office at the shatterdome and Taichi might have been just a little bit in love with him.

Chuckling quietly Yamato gave the blank screens a sardonic smile. “Everything’s a bit intimidating lately.” 

The three of them stood in silence for a while, taking in everything that had just happened. Taichi knew they were going to have to downsize immediately to save as much funding as they could. Something in his gut told him that without the full Jaeger program up and running they were a lot less than eight months away from the end of the world. They needed to work fast and hit hard. Taichi was going to need the best he could get his hands on. He already had a few names and he knew they’d stand with him to the end if he asked. There was only one little issue to iron out with one pilot, but Taichi was sure he and Koushirou could hunt him down.

“Yamato, I need you to contact everyone on that list I talked to you about,” Taichi said. He could sit and gripe about the selfishness of world leaders _after_ he save their asses and the rest of the world with them. It was time to get down to business. Yamato nodded and excused himself. There were things to be done and very little time to do them in.

For all the urgency involved in Taichi’s world, though, he had to pause for just a moment. Once he walked out of that room he knew there wouldn’t be time for this later and he might not come out the other side. Steeling himself he looked at Koushirou.

Taichi never was very good at articulating his emotions. At heart he was more a man of action that words, a doer. Koushirou was the thinker, the brains behind Taichi’s brawn more often than not. Yamato was more reasonable than Taichi a lot of the time, but he was far from level-headed. Koushirou was everything Taichi wasn’t and through the years he’d proven himself to be not only a loyal soldier but also an unwavering friend. Thinking back, Taichi wasn’t sure when he’d fallen in love with the redhead, but here he was.

“Koushirou, I uhh…” with a huff Taichi ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up from where he’d combed it into submission for his meeting with the world leaders. “Koushirou you know I-”

Koushirou cut him off and a wave of his hand. He was smiling up at Taichi with that look, the one that made him seem like he knew the answers to the universe. “I know Taichi,” he said softly. “Me too.”

A huge grin broke across Taichi’s face. For a second he forgot everything. The world ending didn’t matter because Koushirou loved him. “Seriously?” he said, his voice a bit higher pitched than he meant it to be. “You l-”

This time Koushirou clamped a hand over Taichi’s mouth to cut him off. “Don’t say it. Not yet.” Taichi blinked in confusion and tilted his head slightly in question. “Wait until we win. I don’t wanna hear it as the world is crumbling around us. I want it to be a victory.”

The hand was removed and Taichi was still grinning. “So you’re a romantic, huh? Never would have guessed.”

Koushirou returned his smile with a roll of his eyes. “Shut up, Taichi.


End file.
